senshisstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Darkness
It was a long and deserted highway as a lone vehicle drove at reckless speeds down the cold asphalt, location unknown but the headlights shined brightly down the overgrown pavement. Tall trees on each side covered the midnight sky, the radio was nothing but static. He was literally in the midst of nowhere, no humanity and no civilization. The driver checked over his shoulder as he breathed heavily, panting and trying to catch his breath. He reached over to his radio, turning the dial hopeless to try and find a station to end the never ending silence. Nothing, not a sound but the low roar of the engine. The car continue to coriene down the lonesome highway, the driver checked over his shoulder one more time. Nothing, the absolute darkness of the forest showed nothing but the ever growing darkness that surrounded him. He turned his attention to the windshield staring longingly into the bright shimmer of the headlights. He wiped his brow, he was beginning to calm himself as he watched the street. He began to turn the dial again, the static was slowly turning into a low muffling sound, growling at him. Voices broke through the silence, he looked down at the radio. His hand lurched away from the dial as the voices grew louder, it was inside the vehicle. As if instinct, he pressed the gas pedal down against the floorboard, he was escaping but from what. He looked over his shoulder as a figure slowly rose from the backseat. “Please, leave me alone! Leave me alone” The poor fool screamed, his foot released the gas pedal, the headlights could the sight of a metal railing and the forest echoed with the sound of a very sudden stop. The black crows fluttered away as the forest returned to darkness, pure darkness. Blood dripped from the side of the vehicle, red and blue lights danced against the shined frame of the car. “What do you think the time of death was, doc?” The highway patrolman asked, as he looked upon the wreckage. The mangled body thrown through the windshield and now laying in the low grass beyond the guard rail. His face stabbed vigorously by the glass, his body in pieces from the impact. “Can't really say, but a guess would be anywhere from four to eight hours ago.” The coroner said solemnly, wiping his tools clean of the blood. His rag, bleach white. “Damn shame...Wonder who he was running from.” Asked the officer, as he leaned against the side of the car. He crossed his arms casually as he stared into the distance. “Could have been anyone, Mr. Thomas wasn't very much liked in Shallow Wood; Officer Dickens.” He stated, his voice taking a darker turn as if uncaring. He placed the last of his tools into his bag. The officer looked at the coroner with a bit of suspicion. “Tell me again, what were you doing way out here all by yourself. Dr. Valens.” Dickens asked as he stood up, following behind him. A few feet stood between them, “I was cataloging plants, then heard the crash. Figured I better check it out, Why?” He turned, looking over his shoulder. “Just” He paused a bit, “A bit of curiosity. Have a good night, doctor.” Dickens said, walking away towards the squad car. “Joey! Come on, the station is gonna wanna hear about this one.” “Coming” Said the other officer, hoping over the guardrail as he quickly approached the squad car. Dickens looked out the slightly tinted window as the taillights of the coroner van light up through the darkness. The door slammed, “So Hank, what'cha think happened?” Joey said, grabbing the buckle. Slowly carrying it over his body. “I think, this isn't over. Something strange is happening in Shallow Wood,” Hank said, he reached up to the steering wheel. He couldn't place his finger on it, but the doctor seemed different. “We better get back to the station, before the chief has an aneurysm about this” Joey said, chuckling. “Yeah, yeah. God Joey, you ruin everything” Hank said, playfully punching Joey's arm. “What'cha mean by that” He asked, rubbing his sore arm.